You Are The Moon
by Netsirk41512
Summary: Pre-established Pertemis no Percabeth. Zoe and Calypso Jackson have lived most of their life without their mother. A sudden turn in their father's health will lead them on an adventure to find the cure with the help of the woman who had left them so long ago. Will this quest bring a happy family reunion or is heartbreak the only thing that is left for this already broken family.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at Pertemis, hopefully it's good enough. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, I wanted to write a story that's a little different from all the guardian of the hunt and champion of chaos fics. There is already pre-established Pertemis. If I get enough positive reviews and feedback then I'll be more likely to update faster.

Chapter 1 : In Which I Meet My Satyr Uncle.

Zoe Jackson was having the most peaceful dream she's ever had in her four years of existence. It was like she was sent back in time, a time where she was still small enough to be placed upon her father's broad shoulders. His skin had a healthy tan glow and his sea green eyes were alight with happiness. They were walking through a moonlit forest. Next to her father was a woman with flowing auburn hair piggybacking her sleeping sister. Shimmering silver eyes, much like her own, stared back at her. A small smile was on the woman's face. _"Zoe. Wake up."_ Zoe looked at the woman with confusion before she started to feel herself being pulled back to consciousness.

"Zoe! Zoe, please!" Calypso sobbed as she roughly shook the shoulder of her twin sister.

"Calypso? What's wrong? What time is it?" Zoe mumbled as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

"I had a nightmare about papa! Zoe! Come on we have to check on him!" Calypso exclaimed as she tugged Zoe out of bed. They made their way out of their bedroom and into the cold dark hallway.

Zoe gripped Calypso's hand and gave it a small squeeze for comfort. "Papa's fine Caly. He can take care of himself."

Calypso stopped abruptly in front of their father's bedroom door and stared deeply into the eyes of the older twin. Zoe was set aback by the fear glistening in Calypso's tearful sea green eyes. "No, you don't understand. I can still feel it. Something bad is going to happen Zoe."

Pushing the door to the master bedroom open the girls were greeted to an empty bedroom and a bed that looked as though it hadn't been slept on since early that day. Fear filled Zoe as she scanned the room for any signs of her father. Finding nothing she thought of the next possible solution.

"I promise everything will be fine, Papa's probably just in his study." Zoe stated as she led Calypso out of the room and back into the hallway. The voyage down the stairs and onto the first floor of their home was filled with anticipation as their father's study door was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

The soft warm glow that flickered through the crack of the door let her know that the fireplace was lit. Calypso's fist pounded meekly against the hardwood door.

"Papa? Are you in there?" Zoe asked with a small frown marring her face.

"Zoe?" a muffled voice questioned back.

A sigh of relief escaped the girls as the clear sound of footsteps was heard from the other side. The door opened up to reveal the pale face of the twins' father.

"Calypso you too? What are you doing up girls? It's almost midnight." Percy asked as he stared down at the relived faces of his daughters. They were only four yet they had the appearance of a pair of eight year olds. His hypothesis is that because they were technically seventy five percent god, they grew twice as fast instead of immediately like child gods and normally like normal demigods.

"Caly had a nightmare. She dreamt you were in trouble." Zoe mumbled as she stared back into the tired eyes of her father. It wasn't often that she was up to see him this late at night but she knew that after he tucked them in at nine he would normally be up until the early morning. Times like this where she could see her father's obvious fatigue made her resent the woman who had left them all behind.

Her father's warm laughter pushed her negative thoughts aside. "Well as you can see I'm fine. Now let's get you both back into bed." Percy chuckled reaching out towards Calypso.

"PAPA!" Calypso squealed as she was lifted onto his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled into the messy locks of black hair that were tickling at her skin.

Percy smiled fondly at Zoe offering out his hand. Zoe clasped her hand around his fingers and returned his smile. She knew that Calypso was her father's little princess but she was his little warrior and that was just fine with her.

"Can we sleep with you tonight papa?" Calypso asked as the family reached the top of the staircase.

"I don't see why not." Percy said as he moved in the direction of his room instead of the girls'. Zoe grinned and let go of her father's hand. She ran into the bedroom and flung herself onto the bed, claiming the side that faced the wall. Percy chuckled as he entered the room soon after and set Calypso down in between them.

"Now that we're up again you have to tell us a story before we go to bed." Zoe demanded, pouncing on her father's stomach. Percy winced slightly at the small pain his little girl inflicted on him.

"Yeah! Tell us a story about mama!" Calypso agreed, pressing herself into Percy's stomach next to Zoe. A frown settled itself upon Percy's lips and his eyebrows scrunched together in thought. Zoe felt her father's discomfort and threw a punch to Calypso's arm.

"Oww Zoe! What was that for?" Calypso hissed as she rubbed at her wound. Zoe was about to answer but Percy's mumbling cut off what she was about to say.

"A story about your mama? Let's see…she is a feisty woman. You get most of your personality from her Zoe. She's hardheaded, blunt, and arrogant at times. But she's also caring, loyal, and when she's nervous she has this little habit of twitching her nose like Calypso." A round of light laughter brought sound into the room. Percy looked down at his wedding ring, a twisted band of stygian iron and celestial bronze.

"We fell in love during a rough time in the world. There was a war going on and your mother and I played a big role in it. Eventually though with a lot of effort and loss the war was finished and we had won. It was a few months later that we found out she was pregnant with you two. Your mama and I ran away together soon after and settled down in a small town where no one would recognize us. We got married and then we moved out here into the woods so that we could live in the privacy of the forest."

"Papa why isn't mama here? Does she not want us? Why doesn't she at least visit?" Calypso whimpered. Percy threw his arm across her and pulled her more into his side. He did the same to Zoe who had moved to the other side of his body and placed a kiss to the top of each of their heads.

"Your mama had to return darling. Her duties to her family were too strong for her to ignore. She had stayed for a year after you were born and that was the happiest year of my life. In her line of work she is constantly moving from place to place keeping the people of that area safe and saving others from harm. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend her time here it's just that she can't. So please, don't hate your mother." Percy whispered lovingly. Calypso nodded her head, relieved that her other parent loved her even in her absence. Zoe on the other hand was fuming. To her the excuse that her father made for their mother was weak. How dare she leave! There was no excuse on Earth that could make amends for leaving them alone let alone for hurting her father for so many years.

"Zoe, did you know that your mother was the one who named you?" Percy asked whimsically, playing with the black locks of her hair.

"You were named after her best friend who had died many years before you were born. She-". Violent coughs started to rack through Percy's body. The girls sat up in alarmed and watched their father with worried eyes. He lifted himself off of the bed and limped to the adjoining bathroom.

Snapping out of her stupor Zoe rushed to her father's side. "PAPA?! Are you ok?" Calypso joined her sister as she watched her father's skin quickly start to lose it's color. Suddenly they heard the sound of the front door slamming open. The sound of hurried hooves was approaching at an alarming rate.

"Get behind me girls. I'm afraid I'll have to tell you the story of your true background a little earlier than I planned to." Percy rasped as he tried to control the tremors that were still attacking his body. Calypso fisted the back of Zoe's shirt as she stood defensively behind their father. He reached for the pen that he knew still rested in his pocket for all these years. The intruder threw open the door and was met with the tip of Riptide at their throat. Two small gasps and a loud baaing sound rang clear in the silence of the room.

"PERCY! Thank the gods I've finally found you." The intruder said a little too happily for a person who still had a sword at his throat. Percy recapped Riptide and embraced the newcomer. His sudden illness seemed to be in remission.

"Grover? Bro, how did you find me? I thought I ended our link." Percy asked as he took a look at his dear friend.

"I don't need a link to find you man. Our bond is stronger than that." Grover chuckled, slapping Percy on the shoulder. Their reunion was quickly broken up by a scared voice, Zoe's voice. "Papa?"

Percy turned to his daughter with a calm grin on his face. "Girls, this is your uncle Grover. He's a satyr."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Father's New Love Interest Tries To Kill Us

"Whoa Perce, you dog! So this is the reason why you've been away for so long. Hello there!" Grover bleated happily. Calypso pressed herself closer to Zoe's back as Grover came closer to them. Percy smiled at them encouragingly.

"Don't be nervous girls. Grover has been my friend for many years. Long before I met your mother."

"Why do you have goat legs? I thought satyrs were a thing of myth. And papa what do you mean our true background? None of this makes sense." Zoe asked, frustration was clear on her face. Grover and Calypso both looked questioningly at Percy who sighed and rubbed his face.

"You might as well get comfortable. This will take a while." Percy mumbled as he walked across the room to fetch a chair for Grover to sit on. Zoe and Calypso crawled back onto the bed and leaned back on the headboard as they waited expectantly for their father to start his explanation. Percy returned quickly with a rolling chair, handing it over to Grover before seating himself on the edge of the bed. Grover gave a word of thanks as he rested on the chair.

"It's times like this when I wish your mother was here. She's much better at explaining things than I am." Percy chuckled as he tried to ease the growing tension in the room. Calypso flashed her father a small smile but Zoe's frown didn't seem like it would be budging for a while.

"The first thing that you must understand is that I was not going to keep this from you forever. Your mother and I had agreed that I would tell you once you both reached the age of twelve. I assumed that I could keep you both safe here until then but seeing as how Grover is here now, I sense that evil is stirring once again." Percy stated looking into the eyes of his daughters. Grover nodded his head.

"Girls, your father is needed by the gods. Once again. The monsters who fear your father have slowly started to appear back on Earth and nobody knows why."

"Papa I don't understand. Aren't gods and monsters just a figment of people's imaginations?" Calypso questioned.

"No moonlace, the greek gods are quite alive and so are the monsters. Starting from now, every story that I've read to you about the greek gods will be information that may save your lives. You are my daughter which means that you will be targeted more often than not because of your strong scent." Percy explained.

"Hey! We don't smell papa! We just had a bath!" Zoe huffed indignantly. She crawled to the edge of the bed right next to her father. Grover laughed at her small outburst.

"Calm down Zoe, your dad's not saying you smell bad. Only the monsters can really smell your scent and that's what attracts them to you. The stronger you are the stronger your scent is."

"Why do we have strong scents?" Calypso asked. Feeling lonely she crawled to her father too. Percy looked sadly at his daughters. There was no time to waste. At that moment he knew what had to be done.

"It's because you are the demigod first born children of your mother and I. I won't give away her identity yet but I have a feeling that if you put your heads together, you'll find out before she claims you. This is all that I can really tell you for now so go back to your rooms and pack your bags, we're gonna go on a little vacation."

"Where are we going papa?"

"It's actually not that far from here. We're going to Camp Halfblood." The twins looked at each other with mischievous eyes and matching grins.

* * *

><p>In a different forest a young woman sat on the branch of a tree hanging over the shimmering face of a lake. The winds sent her auburn locks flowing into the air and her feet were skimming through the water. Cloudy silver eyes watched the distortion of the water with a somber look before glancing at the ring on her left hand with disdain.<p>

It was a beautifully intricate silver ring with a glistening sea green diamond. "You are the moonlight that brightens up my darkest nights." was etched on the inside of the ring. It was romantically fitting for her but its presence only filled her with guilt and anger. She was a maiden goddess for crying out loud!

When Artemis awoke alone at the edge of Camp Halfblood with the ring on her finger she didn't know what to think. It was preposterous that she had gotten married! Then again, when she made her way into camp and found out from Chiron that she had also been gone for three years that had let loose a much bigger problem. She couldn't remember anything.

The loud snapping of forest debris caught the woman's attention.

"Milady? Is something wrong? You seem a bit upset." Thalia questioned her half-sister. This wasn't the first time in the four years that Artemis had returned to the hunt that she had found her alone staring at her ring. It came as quite a shock to the hunters when Artemis had shown them but they didn't respect her any less for it. If anything, every hunter now had their eyes out for the man who had dared to defile their mistress in such a way.

"I don't understand why but I feel like I'm missing more than the memories of my time away from the hunt." Artemis sighed. It was like she was missing a part of her very being and she didn't like this one bit. Every part of this mystery was irritating her to a point where she felt fatigue settling in.

"Perhaps you just need to take a break. We have been hunting nonstop since you returned. Maybe a game of capture the flag is just what you need." Thalia hinted, hoping that her mistress would agree. Artemis laughed at the puppy dog eyes that Thalia was trying to charm her with. Nonetheless she relented.

"I don't think that will bring back my memories but I guess the huntresses could use a bit of downtime. Just try to tone down the pranks this time."

"It's not our fault that you went AWOL for three years! We had nothing better to do!" Thalia defended as they started making their way back to camp.

* * *

><p>The light of dawn was just barely starting to peak over the horizon as Percy, Grover, and the twins made their way out of the house. Percy led the group to the side of the house where a barely used jet black Maserati was lying in wait.<p>

"Percy, how did you manage to afford this?!" Grover bleated in excitement, he was drooling at the sight in front of him. Percy laughed at his friend's actions as he ushered the twins into the back seat. Grover made his way into the passenger's seat and proceeded to drool at the interior as well.

"Well before the twins were born I went to college, got my degree, and became semi-successful. That and I've invested wisely like my mom told me to. Living in a forest doesn't take much money ya know. So I guess it's all built up these past few years." Percy said whimsically as he strapped the twins into their seats. Suddenly remembering something, he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a silver dagger and a clear black whistle.

"Before I forget, these are for you. Zoe, the dagger is from your mother. She said it was the first she received when she was growing up so as the oldest she felt as though it was only right for you to have it. Calypso, it is very important that you only blow this whistle when you are in physical danger. It summons a dear friend of mine named Mrs. O'Leary. She will come to your aid as fast as she can."

Percy handed the items to their respective recipients before strapping himself into the driver's seat. Zoe and Calypso quickly said their thanks and analyzed their new trinkets. Percy turned the key in the ignition the car roared to life.

They were currently in Pennsylvania so it would probably be around a six hour drive. He looked into the rearview mirror briefly to see if his daughters were falling asleep. Sadly it looked like they we're bright eyed and bushy tailed for the beginning of this adventure. Seemingly, as if he read Percy's mind, Grover turned around in his seat and addressed the twins.

"Since it'll take a few hours you girls might as well sleep."

Calypso just nodded back politely while Zoe seemed to give Grover a glare that said "Don't tell me what to do goat boy!" For the first three hours Percy and Grover had struck up some small conversation with a question asked here and there by Calypso or Zoe. Around the fourth hour in Calypso had started to doze off with Zoe following right behind almost half an hour later. Even Grover seemed to fall asleep as they hit the state lines for New York.

Percy on the other hand was too filled with anticipation to feel drowsy. It has been seven years since he had last returned to camp. After the war with Gaea the twenty one year old felt like a break from the Gods was much needed. So for two years he hid in the mortal world without any interaction from the Gods.

It didn't take long for him to finish college and find a well-paying job thanks to Mr. Dare. The older man had seen this as repaying Percy for improving his relationship with his daughter. Since they had started to go more eco-friendly Percy had accepted Mr. Dare's job offer when he graduated.

Around the middle of his third year of self-banishment things started to stray from the plan. Artemis had found him and she wasn't too happy.

_Percy was strolling through the forest surrounding the Dare's new building site. The trees here were in bad shape. Bug eaten and broken, there was no hope of salvation. These were the types of lots that Mr. Dare now looked for to build on._

_As if feeling his somber mood, rain started to fall. It wasn't a pelting type of rain but there was enough for Percy's suit to have gotten soaked within minutes. With a sigh, he decided to head back to where he had parked his car to find shelter from this rain. Again, that was the plan until Percy noticed the drenched woman blocking his path._

_She was beautiful. Lush auburn hair was pulled carefully into a ponytail. Water droplets reflected on her flawless milky skin. The shape of her body was accentuated by the clothes sticking to her frame. And her eyes were like molten silver._

_"PERSEUS JACKSON! Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been! You stupid male! I should turn you into a…" the woman growled as she stormed up to the man she has been searching for these past three years. Percy felt himself smile grimly. _

_"Hello, Artemis."_

Feeling a sudden drop in temperature, Grover immediately got up. Staring out the window he could see that they were only a few miles away from the Big House. Looking over to Percy he found the reason for the sudden change in temperature. Frost had started to surround the steering wheel and crawl its way onto the window edges. Percy's eyes were staring at the road but they seemed to be cloudy.

"Hello~ Earth to Percy!" Grover bleated as he waved his hand in front of Percy's face. Seeing as it had no effect on him, Grover frowned as he backhanded Percy's cheek.

"OW! What was that for bro?" Percy hissed as the clearness started to return to his eyes. Grover just shrugged with a smirk and looked forward.

Just as Thalia's tree was in sight Percy noticed a figure lying in the middle of the road. Pulling the car over a few yards away Percy was analyzing the situation.

"Grover, be prepared to run with the children." Grover nodded in response and got out of the car heading towards Calypso's door.

"Papa why did we stop?" Zoe asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She noticed Grover shaking her sister awake and watched curiously as her father got out of the car and opened her door.

"I just need to check on someone Zo, listen to Uncle Grover while I'm gone okay." Percy whispered as he helped her out of the car. Her knapsack was already fastened to her back so he didn't have to worry about it unnecessarily falling off. Grover came around the back of the car with Calypso in hand.

"Start making your way to camp. If I need back up I'll yell."

"No! You can't!" Calypso cried as she fought against Grover's grip. Percy just smiled and patted her head lovingly before turning to Zoe. He placed a small kiss to her temple. With a stern look, Percy nodded at Grover and took off towards the prone figure.

As he got closer Percy noticed that it wasn't truly a person, but a bundle of cloth. Realizing that this was a decoy Percy whipped around to see that another cloaked figure had its hand wrapped around Grover's neck and hellhounds were surrounding the twins like sharks.

"NO!" Percy yelled but before he could run any further a layer of ice appeared over his legs, trapping him in place. Percy shivered as cold arms wrapped themselves around his torso.

"There's nothing you can do young hero. However, if you surrender to me willingly I swear on the Styx that I will let the satyr and those children retreat to the property lines." A feminine voice whispered seductively into his ear.

"I don't think my wife would like me running off with strange women."

"Maybe not but I don't think she would like having dead children either."

Before Percy could make another retort a silver arrow found its mark on Khione's shoulder. With a yelp she released her grip on Percy and backed off a few steps just as a new figure made their appearance next to Percy.

* * *

><p>Zoe had never been scared for her life as much as she was at this moment. The dogs that were surrounding her and Calypso were slowly making their way closer and closer. Without any proper training she held the dagger in front of herself and waited for the dogs to make their first move.<p>

Casting a side glance to where their uncle was Zoe could see that he wasn't fairing any better with his opponent. Why wasn't papa coming back to help them and who the heck was that woman clinging to him. Letting out a small growl Zoe gripped the handle of the dagger tighter just as one of the dogs made it's move and pounced.

Calypso let out a small shriek while Zoe thrust her dagger forward. Instead of feeling the pressure of the fallen dog golden dust seemed to shower on them instead. A girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes looked at them curiously.

"Are you two okay?"

* * *

><p>"Perseus Jackson, you are lucky my hunters and I happened to be here." Artemis sighed as she stepped next to the male. His presence seemed to ease the ache that she had been feeling for the pass few years. Frankly, that pissed her off. Who was this man to affect her so much. Percy just shot her a carefree grin that sent her heart fluttering.<p>

"Thanks, milady. I appreciate it."

"I will return for you Perseus and when I do, you will be mine!" Khione declared as she sent a blast of ice toward Artemis before fleeing the scene. Percy quickly threw himself in front of her. The ice had punctured the left side of his chest, barely missing his heart.

"Perseus you idiot! Can you stop trying to play the hero! I'm getting really sick of your near death experiences." Artemis hissed as she eased his body to the ground. Summoning a canister of water she quickly poured the contents on Percy's wound.

"Sorry Arty, I'm sorry." Percy mumbled before he fell unconscious.

"Milady, we have rescued the other demi-gods and the satyr as ordered." Phoebe announced with a bow. Artemis looked up and saw that the other hunters were already making their way to her with the rescued group in tow.

"Good job. Thank you Phoebe."

Artemis looked back down at Percy and noticed that the water wasn't quite healing his wound as fast as it normally did. A worried frown appeared on her lips.

"PAPA!" The twins screamed as they ran to their father's fallen body.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine, he just needs to rest. This isn't the first time something like this has happened to him." Thalia explained as she tugged them away from Percy's body.

"Papa? Surely you don't mean Percy." Artemis questioned as she looked up to meet the gaze of the newcomers. A gasp escaped her mouth as she focused on the two pairs of eyes glared back at her. One of silver and one of a vivid sea green. Just like hers and Percy's

"Zoe Jackson"

"Calypso Jackson"

"We are the daughters of Perseus Jackson and we demand that you back away from our papa!" The twins growled.

"Well your papa has a lot of explaining to do when he wakes up!" Artemis growled back.

"Who are you to demand anything of him." Zoe hissed as she stepped closer to the auburn haired woman. Artemis sighed and crouched down to stare closer at the facial features of the twins in front of her. There was no doubt in her mind that these were her children but why hadn't Percy told her and how did this even happen. This whole situation was confusing to the ex-maiden goddess and if it wasn't unraveled carefully it would blow up in everyone's face.

"Your mother, if my guess is correct."


End file.
